sailor winx episode 5
by sailorwinx328
Summary: sailor-Luna senses a strange aura around Usagi's genius classmate, Ami Mizuno, and thinks she might be a Dark Kingdom spy. winx-Stella is invited to go on a blind date with Prince Sky (Brandon). After the surprise date, Stella starts acting strangely.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon - Episode 5: Computer School Blues/ Date with Disaster**

_(Queen Beryl's castle…)_

**Jedite:** You will be pleased, my queen. I have excellent news about our mission.

**Queen Beryl:** Your last few attempts have failed abysmally, Jedite, but go ahead. Give me your report. Perhaps you can redeem yourself.

**Jedite:** I have discovered a new energy source, one that is sure to be most rewarding. Many young humans lust after scholastic achievement and will do anything to succeed, expending enormous amounts of valuable energy.

**Queen Beryl:** It sounds promising. And how do you plan to gather this energy?

**Jedite:** By something the humans call a 'computer.' We shall turn their own device against them.

**Queen Beryl:** Hmm… Carry on.

**Jedite:** I won't fail you, my queen.

_(Serena's house. Serena is on the couch, doubled over in laughter from reading the latest comic book. Serena's mother hears the commotion.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Serena, please. You're a girl, not a hyena.

**Serena:** Oh, sorry, but you have to check this out. It's so funny.

_(Serena's mother does find it funny, but she remembers something.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** "Why aren't you studying? Don't you have a test tomorrow?

**Serena:** Oh yeah, but it's no big deal, mom. It's not 'til tomorrow afternoon. Relax.

_(Serena tries to leave, but…)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Stop right there.

_(Her mother gets sentimental.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Your father and I are afraid you're gonna flunk school. I have to know. Where did we go wrong?

_(Works every time. Serena's in tears.)_

**Serena: **Mom, it's not your fault, but it's just not the same as when you were young. There's so much more pressure.

_(She sniffles.)_

**Serena:** I need a break from all that terrible tension.

_(She sniffles again.)_

**Serena:** Comic books are my only means of survival.

**Mrs. Tsukino: **Oh Serena, I find this all too familiar. That's the same tired old excuse I used on my parents.

_(That evening in the alfea kitchen)_

**Flora:** okie-dokie 5 hundred potatoes down

**Tecna:** so that means only 5 hundred more to go

**Bloom:** you know what I'll feel like a dork this doesn't work

**Musa:** well where'd you find the formal

**Bloom:** it was in vanity fairy's new self-improvement guide so I mean it should work

_(Bloom takes off her apron and does a flip using her powers while saying)_

**Bloom:** a thousand potatoes, a bushel of flipweed, a magical backflip and you're making good decisions all the next day. It says good judgment is granted

_(The chef comes in)_

**Chef:** I thought I heard itsy- bitsy voices what you girls doing in my kitchen

**Bloom:** working on an experiment project for potion class

**Chef:** look at this place a mess

**Tecna:** the potion lab was signed up

**Musa:** relax maestro, have a spud

**Chef:** my spare potatoes, you a-using my babies and what is this all about

_(He points to the stove with 4 pans on them)_

**Flora:** that's dinner

**Bloom:** we got hungry

**Chef:** that is not how to cook

**Musa:** hey how hard can it be to make an omelet?

**Chef:** you have to show love to your food, you cannot neglect it you must put passion into your cooking

_(Flora, Tecna, and Musa toss there omelets, Flora and Tecna's land perfectly in the pan and while musa's ends up half on the pan and half off. Bloom than toss's hers and it gets stuck on a ceiling fan)_

**Chef:** oye not that much passion

**Bloom:** I guess I'll get a latter

**Flora:** don't worry I got it

_(Flora flips a switch and the fan starts spinning faster)_

**Tecna:** I don't think that's it

**Musa:** _(rapping)_ go lil omelet spinning like a DJ, like it's your birthday like it's got your biggest fan, gonna serve you with ham now

**Chef:** KNOCK IT OOOOOOOOOOFFFFF! I see you need instructions in singing as well cooking… in the kitchen opera is the choice of music, rap is for leftovers. Whoa

_(The omelet lands on the chefs head)_

**Chef:** normally I would find this funny but as I'm the one with egg on my face I do not laugh

_(He whips his face)_

**Chef:** no wrap this project up be done by the time the headmistress gets here

_(He runs out)_

**Flora:** the flip weed's almost done

_(Stella comes in)_

**Stella:** so what's the sitch in the kitch girls?

**Tecna:** the term fashionably late can apply to social engagements you know

**Stella:** well I know I said I'm totally help but you're just gonna have to let me play a good excuse card for today

**Bloom:** oh yeah what's the excuse this time

**Stella:** I just received a last minute invitation

**Musa:** another shoe of the month club

**Stella:** prince sky!

_(All the girls stop what they're doing to look at the invite)_

**Stella:** invited me to meet him at some place called the black lagoon café tonight

**Flora:** cool

**Musa:** a hand written note, you go Stella woo!

**Stella:** I've been trying to figure out what to wear but I'm in desperate need of second opinion

**Bloom:** say no more

_(That same evening, Serena pretends she's studying while she's really reading comics. Luna keeps a vigil, though she doesn't know about the comic book.)_

**Luna:** Stop chewing on your pencil. It's bad for your teeth.

**Serena:** But it helps me study.

**Luna:** Is that your math homework?

**Serena:** Uh huh, but these problems are really hard.

**Luna:** Maybe I can help you figure them out. Let me take a look.

_(Without warning, she jumps on the table.)_

**Serena:** Ah! No!

_(Too late. Luna sees the comics and gasps.)_

**Luna:** Comic books again?!

_(Busted! Luna growls in anger.)_

**Luna:** Serena, there's a wise proverb from long ago that goes like this: 'You shall reap what you sow.'

**Serena:** I hate sewing.

**Luna:** Not that kind of 'sewing.' Why do you always put off doing your homework…and everything else important, for that matter?

**Serena:** Why do homework at all, if my destiny is being a Sailor Scout like you're always saying?

**Luna:** Sailor Scouts need to study. You need to know more about the world.

**Serena:** But school's so hard.

**Luna:** The hard part makes you strong. Just do it.

_(In Stella's room the girls are looking in her closet)_

**Bloom:** you have a whole another row back there

**Tecna:** doesn't this guy lose points because of the short notice

**Stella:** yes but he gets bonus points for the formal invitation so…

**Flora:** wow this is so beautiful you think I can borrow this sometime I don't own much black and I

**Stella:** uh yeah hello, focus flora were here to help me

**Tecna:** I'm guessing there's an excellent story behind this pattern. Where in the realms did you get that thing Stella?

**Stella:** I designed it

**Tecna:** oh well it's very...

**Stella:** very what?

**Bloom:** what about this one?

_(Bloom pulls out a blue dress)_

**Stella:** perfect bloom

**Bloom:** so will Brandon be there

**Stella:** no sky gave his servant the night off

**Bloom:** ugh Brandon is not prince sky's servant. The correct term is first royal squire

**Stella:** talk to me about these heels too intense

**Tecna:** no but there not very practical

**Stella:** musa be a dear and bring me that green chest

**Musa:** of course your highness. Ugh! What's in there?

**Stella:** oh just a few accessories

**Flora:** just a few

**Stella:** the ring of solaria, you know what better now. Bloom would you keep an eye on this for me

**Bloom:** you're not gonna wear it

**Stella:** no when I have it I tend to cast love spells before I even know the guy. Besides something tells me I won't be needing anything magic tonight

**Tecna:** I don't understand why do you let yourself get so charged up about seeing some guy

**Musa:** yo does anybody else smell that

_(Everyone sniffs the air)_

**Stella:** that's stinky

**Tecna:** the flipweed

_(All the girls but Stella run out)_

**Bloom:** quick

**Musa:** outta the way coming through. Come on hurry up

**Stella:** hello were not done

**Bloom:** good luck tonight Stella

**Musa:** have a god time

_(Flora grabs a fire extinguisher)_

**Flora: **will need this

_(They burst through the kitchen door)_

**Bloom:** I guess the flipweeds well done

**Griselda:** well and done and two words rarely used together when you girls are involved. I can't wait to hear the explanation for this one

**Musa:** how's it going Ms. G?

**Griselda:** aero-la _(the smoke clears)_ the maestro tells me you've purloined enough potatoes to feed an entire-

**Flora:** here I've got the—ooof

_(She trips and the extinguisher goes off in Griselda's face)_

**Griselda:** since you're having such a good time in the kitchen you can spend the rest of the night here cooking dinner for the entire school

**Musa:** she didn't say while were here…

**Bloom:** …we couldn't still finish the potion

_(At cloudtower)_

**Darcy:** you think she got the invitation?

**Icy:** I know she did Knut says she jumped up and down squealing, actually squealing

**Stormy:** I would have gaged on the spot. Love is so lame

**Icy:** know why this plans? Cause we get to kill two newts with one foot stomp

**Stormy:** what?

**Icy:** ya see not only is the ring of solaria gonna fall right into our hands but we get to break Stella's precious heart, I can't tell you how much I love watching little pixies get her heart broken

_(Midnight, at the Crown arcade. Luna walks up to the doors, which open. Having informed her superiors, the arcade has become Luna's contact point. Her rendezvous is the game called Sailor V's Video Challenge.)_

**Game:** Welcome to Sailor V's Video Challenge. Touch the screen if you want to continue.

_(Luna puts a paw to the screen, then immediately says…)_

**Luna: **This is Luna. I'm checking in for my new instructions.

_(Central Control has hidden a communication link in the game. Now, it takes over.)_

**Central Control: **Give me your password for voice check.

**Luna:** I love tuna fish and field mouse pudding.

**Central Control:** Voice check complete. What do you have to report, Luna?

**Luna:** Sometimes, I feel like Serena will never live up to her destiny.

**Central Control:** You must teach her. Be patient.

**Luna: **Right.

_(The game has a special report. It calls up another checkpoint.)_

**Central Control:** Key in your access code. We have new reconnaissance information for you to investigate.

_(Luna keys in. A picture of a schoolgirl appears on the screen.)_

**Luna:** Who's this?

**Central Control: **A new student at Serena's school.

_(Another picture appears. This one is a profile view of the same girl.)_

**Central Control:** We sense something about her. She could be from the Negaverse.

**Luna:** Got it.

_(At the girl's dorm)_

**Musa:** and what is riven's problem, why doesn't he ask me out like sky did Stella

**Tecna:** I'm just saying

**Bloom:** well I've taken the potion and it should start working in the morning

**Tecna:** musa wants to go out with riven

**Bloom:** but he was so mega rude last week

**Tecna:** well I did read some boys will act rude simply because they are crushing

**Bloom:** yeah that could be it

**Musa:** so you think I should call him

**Tecna:** ask tomorrow her tomorrow when her good judgment spell kicks in

_(Musa and Bloom laugh)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(The next day at alfea)_

**Stella:** STUPID! DUMB! DAAAAAHHHHH!

_(The girls wake up)_

**Flora:** what's going on did you hear that?

**Bloom:** is that Stella?

**Flora:** she didn't wake us up last night I wonder if the date how the date went

_(Stella screams)_

**Bloom:** doesn't sound like it went to well come one let's get the scoop

**Flora:** hey bloom is the good desicison spell working?

**Bloom:** I don't know yet it's supposed to be…

_(Something breaks)_

**Musa:** that sounded expensive

**Bloom:** Stella everything alright? (Knocks on Stella's door)

**Flora:** I don't think that's a good decision

**Bloom:** Stella

_(Stella opens the door)_

**Stella:** um hiya what's up?

**Tecna:** we were going to ask you that. What are you doing in there? What's with all the noise?

**Stella:** uh nothing just doing a little cleaning, a little reorganizing

**Bloom:** so what time did you get in last night? We didn't hear your

**Flora:** yeah and how's the date go we except every detail

**Stella:** got in late and the date we fine

**Bloom:** you're not getting off that easy come one tell, tell

**Stella:** uh it was very romantic

**Bloom:** go on, did he walk you? Kiss you goodnight?

**Stella:** oh come on don't you have your own lives totally pathetic

**Musa:** I'll show her pathetic

**Bloom:** take it easy musa let's leave her alone

_(Next morning, at Crossroads Junior High…)_

**Molly & Loraine:** Hey, Serena.

**Serena:** Hi, guys.

**Molly:** I heard some new girl's transferred here, and she's a total braniac.

**Loraine:** Yeah, she's from Brighton Academy.

_(Serena and Molly gasp. Brighton is the most elite school in the area. Everyone in Crossroads calls it…)_

**Serena & Molly:** 'The Brain Farm'?

_(Melvin pops in.)_

**Melvin:** Somebody call? Did you hear? There's a new girl named Amy. She's from Brighton Academy.

**Serena:** You're doing a full espionage report on her? (Melvin nods. Serena then sees someone.)

**Serena:** Look. That must be her.

_(Everyone looks down the hall. About two rooms down is a blue-haired girl. She looks just like the one in the pictures shown to Luna. She looks out a window, a bit sad.)_

**Melvin:** Actually, I'm really looking forward to meeting her.

**Serena: **Huh? Are you kidding? You've fried too many brain cells, Melvin. She's probably a total snob. You know how those geniuses are.

**Molly:** You're just jealous 'cause she's a brain.

**Serena:** Huh?

**Loraine:** Yeah, now, you'll look really, REALLY dumb.

**Melvin:** Well, personally, I am looking forward to a scholastic challenge. HAH!

**Loraine: **Well, maybe she's not that special after all. I mean, maybe she got kicked out of Brighton, you know?

**Molly:** Woah, a 'Brain Farm' flunkee?

_(The two chuckle.)_

**Serena:** Hmm…

_(Then Serena remembers about Amy.)_

**Serena:** Oh no. She heard us.

_(Amy turns toward them. Serena tries a cover-up. She starts laughing.)_

**Serena:** Very funny joke, Melvin. You oughta be a comedian.

_(Wizgis class everyone's head is a pumpkin)_

**Wizgis:** you girls look marvelous, now let's get your normal heads back focus and repeat after me: decapadunkin

**Class:** decapadunkin

_(All of the girls head go back to normal except one person)_

**Bloom:** wow that was awesome

**Girl:** uh professor Wizgis it didn't work, what do I do? What do I do?

**Wizgis:** don't be alarmed Ms. Picka. All this means you're thinking too hard about the pumpkin still

**Girl:** I can't help it, what do I do? Get my head back

**Wizgis:** you need a good scare. Let's see

_(Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rat)_

**Wizgis:** here we go

_(The rat roars)_

**Girl:** get it away

_(Her head returns to normal)_

**Wizgis:** will find the antidote one day grandpa, I promise

**Mouse:** thanks wizzy

_(The bell rings)_

**Wizgis:** for a first full body transformation tomorrow simple and easy, will be transforming into slugs

**Girls:** EW

**Musa:** guess little Ms. All that decided not to come to class

**Flora:** something must be really troubling her, hope she's ok

**Tecna:** who cares she was beyond rude this morning

**Flora:** I know Tecna but still…

**Bloom: **she's out friend, something must be up let me go check up on her really quick

**Musa:** you're the one with the good judgment

**Flora:** what about palladium's class

**Bloom:** I'll be right back just give me a minute

_(She gets to the dorm)_

**Bloom:** Stella?

_(She walks in and sees the dorm and sees it's been destroyed)_

**Bloom:** Stella...you in here? We missed you

_(Opens the door to Stella's room and sees that it's destroyed)_

**Bloom:** Stella where are you? What's going on?

_(She checks Musa's room)_

**Bloom:** this isn't funny. Stella!

**Stella:** well welcome to the party bloom

**Bloom:** huh? Hey we…we were worried about you Stella

**Stella:** really how sweet, I'm looking for something and I need your help, what's wrong?

**Bloom:** nothing just chill out…

**Stella:** Bloom I am not mood

_(Stella throws a chair)_

**Bloom:** look if your date didn't go well don't take it out on…

**Stella:** I wanna know where my magic ring is bloom and you're going to tell me right now

**Bloom:** I don't have to tell you. I got it; you gave it to me last night you said keep an eye on it

**Stella:** you got the ring? Head it over you little brat

**Bloom:** Stella wait

_(Throws a magic ball at bloom and she dodges it)_

**Stella:** give it to me

**Musa:** she's through here

**Tecna:** we're coming bloom

**Bloom:** I don't know what's gotten into you but—

**Flora:** hurry girls

_(Stella transforms into a shadow and jumps out the window)_

**Tecna:** she threw at chair at you?

**Bloom:** no she threw the chair at the wall

**Flora:** she threw a raging witch ball at bloom

**Musa:** oh well that's better

**Flora:** why is she being such a fuddy?

**Tecna:** there is a technical term for the way she's acting: crazy

**Bloom:** I think there's more to it than that. She's in danger I-I don't know what kind of danger but my new powers of good judgment are telling me we have to do something

**Musa:** I don't understand why we have to do anything, if she wants to act like a stuck up witch that's her deal

**Flora:** but what if she's being force to act against her own will she could have some sort of spell on her

**Bloom:** that's what I'm saying. Look we gotta work together you know to solve this mystery

**Tecna:** ok bloom but how

**Flora:** well obviously this has something to do with last night

**Bloom:** she was fine before she went out

**Tecna:** so what happened?

**Musa:** why don't we find out from suspect number 1: prince sky of eraklyon? Here's the invitation

**Bloom:** good call first stop red fountain

_(After school, Serena is on her way home.)_

**Serena:** I can't wait to get home and have a snack…but then Mom will ask how the test went. I better slow down.

_(Then Serena sees Amy walking down a cross street. She gasps.)_

**Serena: **That's the new girl. She looks really bummed.

_(Just then, a streak of black is seen. Amy turns to see what's the matter.)_

**Amy:** Huh?

_(It's Luna! She's attacking Amy! Serena gasps.)_

**Amy:** OH!

_(Luna jumps off of Amy's right shoulder and lands on her left.)_

**Amy:** Huh? Oh. You sure gave me a start, kitty!

_(Amy rubs Luna's chin.)_

**Amy:** What are you doing? Playing 'Lion of the Serengeti'?

_(Luna accepts the rub at first, but then…)_

**Luna:** What am I doing?!

**Serena:** I wonder what Luna's up to.

**Amy:** You are so cute with your little crescent moon. I wish I could have a nice kitty just like you.

_(Serena sees that everything is all right and laughs. She decides to say hi and get Luna.)_

**Serena:** Luna!

_(Luna turns around, sees Serena, and jumps off.)_

**Amy: **Hmm?

**Serena:** Yeah, come here, my little kitty. That a girl.

_(Amy turns around.)_

**Serena:** Sorry she bothered you. Amy, right?

_(Serena chuckles.)_

**Amy:** Your name's Serena, right?

**Serena:** Uh huh.

**Amy:** Melvin told me about you. He said you thought I would be a total snob.

**Serena:** That was just gossip.

**Amy:** I also heard you guys think I'm a 'Brain Farm' reject.

_(At red fountain)_

**Flora:** you really have no idea what we're talking about

**Sky:** not that I wouldn't ask her out but…ever since that little incident with the troll in the swamp we haven't been allowed to leave campus so um that makes dating a little difficult, wait what's that in your hand?

**Flora:** your invitation

**Sky:** what does it say?

**Riven:** sky spent so much time on his royal throne he never learned how to read

_(Riven walks away while laughing)_

**Bloom:** laugh away Riven cause nobody else is going to

**Tecna: **yes that's a good little canus carnivorus go away

**Sky:** they don't actually have those where you come from do they Tecna

**Brandon:** lady come sit girl

_(She obeys)_

**Sky:** she ignores everyone but Brandon he's her favorite

**Bloom:** hey there Brandon

**Brandon:** hi bloom

**Codatorta:** less flirtin and more fightin boys, you're not in manner school you're in heroics school, now get back to your practice and then finish cleaning those stables

**Sky:** you got it professor right away

**Brandon:** that's Codatorta the terrible we should probably get going

**Sky:** sorry I couldn't have been more of help to you guys

**Brandon:** see ya later

**Flora:** bye guys. What now this is weird let's go to magix

_(Serena walks with Amy, trying to correct that little faux pas from this morning.)_

**Serena:** This is a really great neighborhood. It's got everything you need: ice cream stores, hamburger stands…

**Amy:** Where's the library?

_(Different people think of different things.)_

**Serena:** Library? Why do you wanna go there?

**Amy:** To read. I like to spend my weekends there.

**Serena:** Are you from outer space or what?

_(Amy blushes.)_

**Serena:** No one at our school but Melvin does that stuff.

_(She chuckles.)_

**Amy:** Well, what kind of stuff do you do with all your spare time?

_(Luna whispers into Serena's ear.)_

**Luna:** Serena, she might be an enemy from the Negaverse. You're going to have to be very careful around her.

**Serena:** Ha ha ha ha. Don't be silly.

**Amy:** Why do you think I'm silly?

**Serena:** Ha ha ha. Oh, I meant my cat.

_(She covers Luna's mouth.)_

**Serena:** Oh, she likes to pretend she can talk by nibbling on my ears.

**Amy:** I wish animals could really talk.

**Serena:** Yeah, well, I'm sure most of them would have nothing to say.

_(Luna struggles and finally gets her face free. She sits on Serena's arm with an angry look on her face.)_

**Serena:** Don't do that, Luna. Your face might freeze that way.

_(In magix)_

**Bloom:** the invitation said to meet at the black lagoon café

**Tecna:** my search engine couldn't find it

**Bloom:** that's ok we still haven't tried my search engine

**Flora:** you have a search engine too?

**Bloom:** yeah and it's real easy to operate watch

_(Bloom walks up to a man)_

**Bloom:** sir have you heard of the black lagoon

**Sir:** no that doesn't ring a bell

_(All the girls start asking people)_

**Flora:** ma'am can I ask you a question?

**Musa:** I think it's a restaurant but it might be a club

**Couple:** no

**Guy:** well there is a black eye pea but that's a legume not a lagoon

_(The girls keep asking around but get tried and ask one more person)_

**Guy:** nope

**Flora:** my feet are killing me

**Bloom:** I don't understand how can nobody in magix have heard of this place

**Musa:** maybe someone just played a joke on Stel and it put her in a bad mood

**Tecna:** you know I think Musa's right let's just go back to alfea

**Bloom:** no just give me a minute to think

**Tecna:** bloom just because you took that potion doesn't mean you're in charge

**Bloom:** I'm sorry if I care about our friend

**Flora:** ok people now just relax

**Bloom:** Tecna

**Tecna:** bloom

**Hippie:** did I hear Katz say you're looking for the black lagoon café. Wow man that joints the like the hippest hip you know what I'm saying, it's like totally underground you Katz have gotta check it out though maybe you're not cool enough

**Tecna:** what?

**Flora:** no, no

**Bloom:** we're cool we're super cool

**Musa:** yeah we rock we were hip when hip wasn't hip now come on you gotta tell us where this place is

**Hippie:** hey I just had to make sure you know how it is, you guys are alright, just shoot down the street there, go all the way outta town cross the river and you're there, it's a little cottage near an orange oak tree

**Bloom:** awesome thank you so (the hipsters gone)

**Tecna:** that's weird

**Flora:** uh where'd he go?

**Tecna:** I have no idea

**Bloom:** I think that's who hipsters are they leave without saying good bye


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_(The Crown Arcade. Serena is showing Amy the sights. They're at Sailor V's Video Challenge. Serena is struggling to get a good score, but loses. She tries to cover up the fact that she's a poor player.)_

**Serena:** Ha ha ha. Well, that wasn't too bad for not playing in a while. Wanna give it a shot, Amy? This one's really fun.

**Amy:** I've never played video games.

**Serena:** Hmm…well, there's always a first time for everything.

_(Luna is peeking from behind the game. She's still suspicious about Amy.)_

**Serena:** Just don't be embarrassed if you get a really lousy score the first time.

_(Amy gives it a try. She has surprising hand skills and nimble fingers.)_

**Serena:** That's pretty good.

**Amy:** It's fun.

_(She starts to rack up points.)_

**Serena: **All right. You're doing good.

_(Soon the score gets even higher…)_

**Serena:** Sure you haven't played this before?

**Amy:** No.

_(…and higher, to Serena's chagrin. Soon, a crowd is gathering to see what's going on. Soon after that, Andrew notices the commotion.)_

**Andrew:** Hey Serena, what's going on?

**Serena:** Hi, Andrew.

_(Andrew sees the score.)_

**Andrew:** Wow, who's playing?

**Serena:** This is my friend Amy. Uh…not too bad, Is she?

_(Taking a look at her watch, Amy realizes the time.)_

**Amy:** Oh no! I'm late!

_(She ditches the game…)_

**Andrew:** But she had over a hundred thousand points!

_(Amy picks up her bag…)_

**Amy:** Oh dear! The professor is going to kill me!

(…and makes her way through the crowd.)

**Amy: **Excuse me! I have to get out!

_(Serena is right behind her. She asks…)_

**Serena:** Hold on, Amy. I'll help you. What's the big rush, all of a sudden?

**Amy:** My computer course.

**Serena:** What? More school now?

**Amy: **Yes, a special computer school, but it's only twice a week…

_(Amy steps outside.)_

**Amy:** …for three hours each. See you tomorrow!

**Serena:** Bye bye.

_(As Amy runs to her school…)_

**Serena:** I sure hope Luna's wrong about her.

_(Then Andrew shows up.)_

**Andrew:** There you are.

**Serena:** Andrew!

**Andrew:** I'm glad you're still here.

**Serena:** Yeah? What's going on?

_(He shows a computer disk that Amy dropped.)_

**Andrew:** I just wanted to give you back your computer disk.

_(Andrew went the wrong way again. Oh well.)_

**Serena:** Oh, is that all? Uh…

**Andrew:** Huh?

**Serena:** It's okay, Andrew. Ha ha ha. Must be my friend Amy's. I'll give it back to her.

_(With the Winx club the arrive at their location)_

**Bloom:** awesome his directions were right

**Tecna:** potion or no potion I have a bad feeling about this

**Bloom:** well there's the orange oak tree

**Flora:** and this must be the black lagoon café? It's precious but uh

**Musa:** when we get back to alfea you should upgrade your search program

**Tecna:** my search program works fine it's this place that isn't fine

**Flora:** I agree with Tecna this place is very, very wrong

**Bloom:** what do you mean?

**Flora:** this tree isn't giving off a life force it's

**Bloom:** it's what

**Flora:** it's dead and it's been that way for a very long time

**Bloom:** you sure about that

**Flora:** positive

_(A gust of wind appears)_

**Tecna:** there's a change in the reality, which means there's an illusion spell lifting

**Musa:** I dug the illusion better

**Bloom:** yeah well there's no sense in turning back at this point right?

_(Something runs past the girls)_

**Bloom:** did you guys see that?

**Tecna:** for the record who's idea was it to come in here again

**Flora:** do you think we should get out of here

**Musa:** if bloom said it was the right move than it has to be

**Tecna:** did you guys hear that?

**Musa:** yeah it came from right up there

**Stella:** it's about time you showed up

**Bloom:** stella!

**Stella:** welcome, now if you girls don't mind I'm taking my ring back and while I'm at it I'm gonna teach you pixies a lesson

**Musa:** what did she call us?

**Flora:** stella your oura is very negative right now

**Bloom:** look out

_(Stella throws an energy ball and the girls dodge it, bloom and flora run behind a pellar)_

**Bloom:** were trapped here flora

_(At the computer school, students are walking in as their professor (who is really one of Queen Beryl's minions) looks on in evil delight.)_

**Professor:** Ha ha ha ha. Excellent. With all of these minds pouring their energies into our program, we should make Queen Beryl very happy. Ha ha ha. Excellent. So many helpless lambs.

_(Inside her classrom, Amy realizes that she had forgotten her disk.)_

**Amy:** Oh no! My disk! I must have left it at the arcade. I'll just have to type up my homework right now.

_(Amy's professor (the Negamonster) walks up to her.)_

**Professor:** Hello, Amy.

_(Amy gets a scare.)_

**Professor:** I'm very impressed with the energy you put into this course. You're my best student, so I've chosen you to lead the class today. Okay?

**Amy:** Sure.

**Professor: **Good. Class will start in a minute.

_(The professor leaves. When she's out of earshot…)_

**Amy:** Whew. That was really close. I thought for sure she was gonna scold me for not having my disk.

_(Outside the computer school…)_

**Serena:** Ew, ugh. More school? I don't go to school more than I absolutely have to. It's dangerous to my health. But I guess I just have to return this thing.

**Luna:** Just be alert when you're in there. It could be a trap, all right?

**Serena:** Come on, Luna. Don't be a scaredy-cat.

**Darien:** Talking to yourself again, Meatball Head?

**Serena:** Oh, it's you, Darien. I didn't hear you slither up. Gotta go.

_(As Serena and Luna leave, they get the feeling that Darien is still looking at them.)_

**Serena:** What are you staring at?! Huh?

**Darien:** Strange girl.

_(Immediately, Serena and Luna take off down the street.)_

_(Two blocks down (and three seconds later), huffing…)_

**Luna:** Oh, that was close. I was sure he heard me talking."

**Serena:** Rats! I've still got this stupid disk, too. Darien made me forget all about it.

**Luna: **Hey, there's a computer store. We can check it out; see what's on it.

_(Serena gasps.)_

**Serena:** What for?

**Luna:** So we can find out what Amy's really up to.

_(Serena gets sarcastic.)_

**Serena:** Oh yeah. She's an international spy, and here are all her secrets. Luna, I think you're going totally wacko on me.

_(With the Winx girls)_

**Tecna:** power up bloom

**Musa:** they can't there pin down

**Tecna:** alright than I'm going in

_(Tecna transforms into her fairy form)_

**Tecna:** fire wall shield

**Musa:** you go Tecna

**Tecna:** come on

_(A shield appears and Tecna runs to bloom and flora and brings them back to where she and musa was while deflecting all of Stella's attacks)_

**Stella:** it's over pixies

**Musa:** friend or not she's gonna get mused

**Flora:** she's gonna get mused, what's that?

**Bloom:** guys that's not Stella, you know who calls us pixies….are you icy or Darcy?

Stella: and the slowest horse crosses the finish line, congratulation

(She transforms into Darcy)

Darcy: here's your prize

(Icy and Stormy appear)

Bloom: let's go girls

(Musa, Flora, and Bloom transform)

Hipster: wait, wait change me back too please change me back

Darcy: certainly Knut

(The hipster turns out to be Knut)

Bloom: what have you witches done with Stella?

Icy: she's right here

(Stella is floating in the air surrounded by white rings)

_(Inside the computer store, Luna loads the disk into a computer and types on the keyboard.)_

**Serena:** Ha ha ha. You're pretty smart for a cat, you know that?

_(Busy with the keyboard, Luna pauses between words.)_

**Luna:** You…could…learn…if you…wanted.

**Serena:** No thanks.

_(A strange screen comes up.)_

**Serena:** Hey, what's all that stuff?

_(Luna doesn't like the look of it. Then, a strange sound is emitted from the computer.)_

**Luna:** Cover your ears, Serena.

_(Serena complies.)_

**Serena:** What's happening? What's that noise?

_(A voice then speaks through the computer.)_

**Computer:** Welcome, students.

_(Luna gasps.)_

**Computer:** You have been specially chosen to supply your energy to our great leader, Queen Beryl.

**Luna:** Worse than I thought! It's a brainwashing program!

**Computer:** From now on, you shall obey only the plans of the Negaverse.

**Serena:** No way!

**Luna:** Your friend is from the Negaverse.

_(Soon, they're back outside the computer school.)_

**Serena:** I can't just waltz in there like this.

**Luna:** You're right. Use the Luna Pen.

**Serena:** Oh yeah!

_(The Luna Pen gives Serena the power to disguise herself. Holding it up…)_

**Serena:** DISGUISE POWER! Change me into a school superintendent!

_(It disguises Serena as a superintendent. Now that she's disguised, she rushes in.)_

_(Finding the room where Amy is, she opens the door.)_

**Serena:** Who's in charge of this bogus class?!

_(The students look up. They all have the look of zombies…except for Amy.)_

**Amy:** May I help you, ma'am? Is there an emergency of some kind? Tell me.

_(If she's the only one who isn't zombied…)_

**Serena:** No, more like a total meltdown crisis, Amy.

_(Amy, of course, doesn't recognize Serena in her disguise.)_

**Amy: **Have we met?

**Serena:** No time to act dumb now.

**Luna:** It's time for Sailor Moon.

**Serena:** MOON PRISM POWER!

_(Serena summons the power of her Moon Prism Locket and transforms into Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. Amy gasps.)_

**Amy: **Sailor Moon!

_(Just then, the professor shows up and covers Amy's face.)_

**Sailor Moon:** What?

**Professor:** Ha ha ha. Oh Amy, can't I ever leave you in charge for one minute?

_(As she talks, her true form is revealed.)_

**Negamonster:** What's with this rude disruption? Can't you see we're trying to conduct a class in here? Now I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Ha ha ha ha.

**Sailor Moon:** This means that Amy wasn't working for the Negaverse, so now what do I do, Feleinstein?

**Luna:** Wing it?

_(Turning her attention to the Negamonster…)_

**Sailor Moon:** Let my friend go right now! We know what you're up to, and you're not going to get away with it! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. On behalf of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU!

**Negamonster:** Pop quiz time.

**Sailor Moon:** Huh?

**Negamonster:** This is a cram school. We want answers. Three fifty-five times two sixty-eight?

**Sailor Moon:** Wait a second. You're not my teacher, and I don't have to answer!

**Negamonster:** Time's up, kid. Too bad. You flunked big!

_(The Negamonster sends report cards flying at Sailor Moon, and they have more than failing marks on them. They also have razor edges! Sailor Moon dodges those and the second salvo of cards the Negamonster fires.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Ha ha, you missed. Is that all you've got?

_(More cards are flying. Sailor Moon ends up in a corner. Luna comments sarcastically…)_

**Luna: **Oh, now she's trapped in a corner. What a heroine.

**Sailor Moon:** This is not going my way.

_(More cards fly at her, but the Negamonster stops them and offers her a chance to surrender.)_

**Negamonster:** I'm giving you two choices: one, you surrender now, or two, you surrender later.

**Sailor Moon:** I'll never surrender!

_(Soon, Sailor Moon is trapped by the zombied students.)_

**Negamonster: **Are you sure about that?

**Sailor Moon:** Luna! Help me! There are too many!

_(Now the Negamonster tries to take care of Amy.)_

**Negamonster:** Now for YOU!

_(She pushes Amy's face in front of the computer monitor…)_

**Negamonster:** You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?

_(…but when the evil program tries to steal Amy's energy, it gets rejected. The Negamonster forces Amy's face right up against the screen.)_

**Negamonster:** No one can resist my powers. Surrender your energy to the Negaverse. Give in to me now.

**Amy:** I'll never give in to you, ever! Now let me go, you slimy old witch!

**Negamonster:** Stop resisting my power. Relinquish your energy.

_(As Amy struggles, a symbol appears on her forehead. Seeing it, the Negamonster gasps.)_

**Negamonster:** What's this mark from?

_(When Amy's head is forced up, Luna sees the symbol…and recognizes it as…)_

**Luna:** Mercury…She's not from the Negaverse. She's one of us. Amy is Sailor Mercury.

_(Quickly, Luna flips into the air and produces the Mercury Power Stick. Picking it up with her mouth, she hurries over to Amy.)_

**Negamonster:** Ha ha ha. Who needs your energy anyway?

_(And she throws Amy to the floor.)_

**Negamonster:** You just failed this class. Ha ha ha!

_(Her left arm turns into an scythe. Amy sits on the floor, terrified.)_

**Negamonster:** SLICE OF THE DEADWOOD.

_(Luna is at the other end of the room.)_

**Luna:** AMY! TAKE THIS!

_(Luna slides the Mercury Power Stick to Amy. She picks it up and dodges the scythe-arm.)_

**Luna:** Shout 'MERCURY POWER'!

_(Amy gets up, catches her breath, and…)_

**Negamonster:** I've got you now.

**Amy:** MERCURY POWER!

_(The Mercury Power Stick goes into action, transforming her into Sailor Mercury.)_

**Luna:** Whew. Talk about cutting it close. I thought Sailor Mercury was a goner for sure!

_(Menwhile, Sailor Moon is about to be mobbed by the other students.)_

**Sailor Moon:** OH LUNA, HELP!"

**Luna:** Use your Mercury Bubbles!

**Sailor Mercury:** MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!

_(The Mercury Bubbles send the entire room into a deep chill and creates a thick fog bank.)_

_(With the Winx girls)_

**Bloom:** Stella

**Stella:** sorry girls the witches tricked me

**Bloom:** don't worry Stella just hang in there, you better let her go now

**Icy:** we will bloom just as soon as you give the ring of solaria and you better hurry up because that mortal coalo will keep squeezing her tighter and tighter until she goes pop

**Darcy:** just like a big fat zit

**Stormy:** she's gonna be splatter all over the wall

**Icy:** time's running out so what's it gonna be bloom, Stella or the ring

**Stella:** bloom don't give it to them

**Flora:** I say we fight'em

**Tecna:** that's right it's four against three let's take them down

**Musa:** were gonna make you three wish you never heard of alfea

**Flora:** yeah you tell her musa

**Darcy & Stormy:** bring it on

**Bloom:** everybody stop ok the wings are coming off

_(Bloom de-transforms)_

**Flora:** bloom…

**Bloom:** we can't put Stella in anymore danger you guys win this time

_(Bloom gives Icy the ring)_

**Stella:** bloom no

**Icy:** good decision I knew we could count on the soft heart of a fairy

_(Icy releases Stella and she falls)_

**Bloom:** Stella

**Icy:** we did it girls

_(Icy throws the ring in the air and it becomes the scepter)_

**Icy:** the scepter is ours

_(They vanish, Stella and Bloom embrace in a hug)_

_(With sailor moon and mercury)_

**Negamonster:** What's this? Huh? Brrrr, it's cold.

_(The zombied students collapse, to Sailor Moon's relief. Then Sailor Mercury's head appears behind the Negamonster.)_

**Negamonster: **I'm freezing!

_(She strikes with her scythe-arm, but it turns out that she had just hit a monitor.)_

**Sailor Mercury:** Missed me.

**Negamonster:** Where are you?

**Sailor Mercury:** Sailor Moon, are you all right?

**Sailor Moon: **Yeah, but the big ugly thing isn't.

_(Sailor Moon takes off her Moon Tiara, which turns into a weapon. She pulls back…)_

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA MAGIC!

_(…and launches the Moon Tiara. When it hits the Negamonster, she crumbles to moon dust and soon vanishes. The room soon returns to normal. Freed from the Negamonster's control, the students soon wake up.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Good, they're getting back to normal.

_(Sailor Mercury is recovering from the intense sensations of her first battle.)_

**Sailor Mercury:** Woah.

**Luna:** Sailor Mercury, you were great. Welcome to the Sailor Scouts.

**Sailor Moon:** Amy, you're Sailor Mercury. That's so cool.

_(With the girls outside)_

**Musa:** that was a good decision bloom

**Stella:** yeah seriously I wish I had some of that potion last night

**Tecna:** than you might have known not to go out on the date

**Bloom:** hey you know what last night I almost forgot to mix in the mandrake beat who knows what would have happened

**Tecna:** no wait your supposed to mix in a mandrake root not beat

**Flora:** wait she got the potion wrong you know what this means

**Bloom:** I sure do flora, this totally rule

**Stella:** bloom what are you talking about

**Bloom:** I'm a natural good decision maker

**Flora:** you didn't need the potion just thinking you took it gave you confidence

**Bloom:** you know girls the witches may have scored a goal but they haven't won the game

**Tecna:** what game

**Stella: **it's an expression Tecna

**Bloom:** don't worry were gonna get that ring back

_(Early evening, after the whole business is over…)_

**Serena:** I can't believe that we thought you were a spy for the Negaverse. Oh, I hope you're not mad about it.

**Luna:** It was my fault.

**Amy: **No way. Once you saw what was on that computer disk, it was only natural that you'd suspect me. I would've. I'm just glad we beat them.

_(Serena chuckles.)_

**Serena: **Now I don't have to work so hard. Ha ha ha ha. So, ah, now that we're friends, will you help me do my homework?


End file.
